


Fairest Hottest of Them All

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, and evie loves every bit of it, gay activity, sleepy mal is adorable, soft malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • You’re the fairest of them all. And you’re the hottest. Fairest hottest. It rhymes and all. Fairest hottest of them all. •Or your daily dose of soft malvie.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE-SHOT)





	Fairest Hottest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shot inspired by this prompt: http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/133341109774/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-working-overnight-to

Auradon was often described as the land of opportunities. To be whoever you want to be or to do whatever you feel is right in your heart.

 

Any dream is met with an open door and for a villain kid, who didn’t even know what the word stood for, even the simplest dreams felt like conquests.

 

Evie will agree to all of it, except for the fact that even her own dream wasn’t perfect. Especially when mixed with chemistry homework.

 

But it was indeed met with an open door, like any other dream.

 

Any Auradon Prep student knows what ‘Evie’s 4 Hearts’ stood for. It stood for Evie’s dream, now come true. Evie’s dream of being a true fashionista.

 

And it was great, wonderful, all things good. Evie had her own thing going on. Every kid would ask for her help to save their casual clothing and every princess would knock on her door seeking an Evie original for this or that royal event. And she was getting paid for it as well. Evie could never complain. She was living the life she had always dreamt about while still trapped on the Isle of the Lost.

 

But being, in Mal’s words, ridiculously talented, meant that Evie would always have work on her hands. Even on weekends.

 

Evie had gotten used to it. To going back to designing, sewing or material hunting after finishing off her school duties. But that didn’t stop her from sighting at the incomplete sketch in front of her as the clock on her phone struck midnight. She had to present this idea the next day after lunch with everything worked out already, from the initial format to all the materials and colors that were initially planned. She had a deadline and she needed to present at the very least a budget draft to her client, so there wasn’t any time for half done things or half ideas. With the next morning full with the usual Saturday tourney game, it had to be done and it had to be done tonight, no matter what.

 

“…E?”

 

Evie lifted her head at the sudden sound, as the art room had been engulfed in silence until now. Evie was always allowed in the art room to sketch, since the dorm rooms weren’t exactly the best place to work on such a delicate thing like a sketch of a future royal dress.

 

At the doorway stood Mal, still fully dressed in leather.

 

“It’s so late E. You need to rest.” Mal groaned, upset that her girlfriend was still glued to her work and upset that her girlfriend wasn’t cuddling in bed with her instead.

 

Evie stood up and walked over to Mal, placing a soft and tender kiss on her lips, hoping that Mal understood that it was supposed to be a silent and heartfelt apology for not spending enough time with her lately. Mal melted right away into Evie’s touch, partially because Evie was her hot girlfriend and partially because she was tired after a busy school week.

 

“I wish I could go with you right now, but I really have to finish this. Tomorrow I won’t be able to touch it in the morning and it has to be ready by lunch time.” Evie quietly explained with a sheepish expression on her beautiful face.

 

Mal knew that it was no use in forcing Evie to stop, but it was worth a shot.

 

“I miss you, that’s all.” Mal whispered shoving her hands in her pockets and looking down. Expressing her emotions and showing vulnerability were still tasks that left Mal very uncomfortable.

 

Evie lifted Mal’s chin and cupped her cheeks.

 

“I know M, and I miss you too. I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Go get some rest, ok?” Evie softly said. She felt horrible that Mal had been waiting for her so they could go to bed together and that she couldn’t go back and cuddle with her.

 

Mal was very tired but she hated sleeping without Evie. She didn’t feel as safe or as cozy without her beautiful girlfriend beside her. But Evie was also born to be a star and Mal would never take that away from her. Also, she was sure that Evie would definitely make it up to her.

 

“…Ok.” Mal agreed.

 

“I love you.” Evie whispered, placing a warm kiss on Mal’s lips.

 

And honestly, who was Mal to protest when she was lucky enough to be kissed like that by such a stunning girl?

 

“I love you. Now go kick that dress in the ass, you talented queen.” Mal answered with a proud smirk when their lips parted and got on her tip toes to kiss Evie’s forehead. Evie giggled and went red in the face, grateful that she had Mal by her side.

 

Then with a last peck on Evie’s lips, Mal quietly left the room, leaving Evie to drag her feet back to the desk and to her sketch, the one she had no idea of how to finish.

 

Another hour passed. And another. _And another_. The clock now marked 3:07am and Evie had made little to no progress. For some reason, she knew exactly how the dress should look like to be perfectly adequate for the event in question, yet she had been unsuccessful when it came to putting on the paper. Evie’s eyes were stinging with tiredness but she would pull an all-nighter if she had to in order to finish this sketch.

 

The silence of the room was disturbed once more, which obviously startled Evie. Who in their right minds was up at 3am on a Friday night?

 

Imagine Evie’s surprise and slight concern when she saw Mal closing the door behind her, making a little more noise than she should.

 

Mal was wearing a blue sweater that went down to her knees and was long on her sleeves and a pair of comfortable black sweatpants. The sweater, that on Mal definitely looked oversized, belonged to Evie.

 

“…M? What are you doing here?” Evie asked in a whisper, worried that something might’ve happened.

 

“Couldn’t sleep without you.” Mal mumbled after a yawn.

 

Mal rubbed her eyes and Evie, calmer now, had to smile at the sight. Mal looked like a 5-year-old, showing up in oversized clothing, a messy purple bun and an extremely adorable pout. All she was missing was a stuffed animal.

 

“Then at least lay in bed and try to rest your body. I don’t want you staying up because of me.” Evie replied feeling really guilty.

 

Mal took slow and messy steps, due to being half asleep, grabbed a stool from a nearby desk and placed it behind Evie’s. Then Mal sat down and hugged Evie from behind, her hands on the blue haired beauty’s stomach and the rest of her body was comfortably leaning on Evie’s back, happy to rest her face on Evie’s hair and smell her shampoo. Cuddling with Evie made Mal’s drowsiness escalate even more.

 

“Nah, I’d rather be here with you. Maybe I can help.” Mal said, stumbling on her words and closing her eyes.

 

Evie let out a little giggle. Mal was an extremely talented drawer and had a keen eye that often would aid Evie, but dresses simply weren’t her thing, so she wouldn’t be of much help awake, let alone half asleep.

 

“And what exactly would you help me with, considering you can barely open your eyes?” Evie asked with an amused tone.

 

It took Mal a few seconds to answer.

 

“Hm…Moral support, I guess?” Mal slurred, shrugging slightly, making Evie giggle again.

 

Evie knew her girlfriend all too well to know she wasn’t planning on helping at all. Mal was way too tired for that, she truly just wanted to be close to Evie and get some real sleep. But Evie, who truly missed Mal’s company, didn’t mind one bit.

 

If other people could see Mal of the Isle, daughter of Maleficent exactly as she was now, they would never fear her.

 

But Evie was glad no one else knew this side of Mal. Sleepy dorky Mal was only meant for Evie to see and experience. It was her little secret and she didn’t feel like sharing.

 

Mal’s warmth and soft breathing were so soothing that Evie felt her body relax. And apparently her mind was also able to relax, because she finally saw how she could finish the sketch that was troubling her mind. She started drawing and a grin escaped her lips when Mal’s hands started rubbing her stomach softly.

 

“You’re hot.” Mal’s voice came again and it was exactly how Evie described it: Sleepy and dorky.

 

Evie couldn’t help but blush at the compliment.

 

“You think I’m hot?” Evie replied, amused and interested.

 

“Hm...” Mal hummed lazily in response. “Really hot. Hotter than hot. _The_ _hottest_.”

 

Evie bit her lower lip, which she always unconsciously did when Mal complimented her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Mal confirmed, her voice low and husky. “You’re the fairest of them all. And you’re the hottest. Fairest hottest. It rhymes and all. Fairest hottest of them all.”

 

Evie giggled stupidly at Mal’s mumbling dorkiness.

 

Evie couldn’t see it but she felt Mal smiling against her back. Mal had a sleepy childish smirk on her lips, the kind of smug smirk that shows off her dimples, content to be holding her girlfriend close and making her giggle with her dorkiness.

 

“Thank you, M.” Evie answered, truly grateful. Mal was sleepy and some things didn’t make much sense, but she meant every word regardless.

 

“Hm.”

 

Evie focused on the sketch and continued drawing and perfecting. Everything was clear now. The missing piece that prevented Evie from wrapping up the dress was no longer missing.

 

All because she allowed herself to relax and to fall in love with Mal all over again.

 

Mal always made everything better. Evie loved Mal. Even half asleep. In fact, moments like these, were the moments when Evie loved Mal the most.

 

“I love you.” Evie said, barely above a whisper, soft and vulnerable.

 

This time she got no answer.

 

“...M?”

 

Mal was no longer able to answer because she had given in to her tiredness and was now fast sleep, snoring lightly. It made Evie’s heart skip a beat.

 

Evie smiled. She smiled so hard, it reached her eyes.

 

Evie suddenly felt no rush in finishing that sketch. Finishing it faster meant that she had to wake Mal up sooner rather than later. And Evie didn’t have it in her just yet.

 

So, she took her sweet ass time, taking it all in. Mal was the best girlfriend a girl could ask for. She was beautiful, passionate, talented and protective. She was a little rough around the edges like every other human. Sometimes she could be a bit of a mess. But she was Evie’s mess. And sometimes she would mumble a bunch of nonsense and then fall asleep all over Evie.

 

Evie felt like she was having the worst case of the butterflies but nothing could ever top such a blissful feeling. Nothing could ever compare to the happiness Evie was feeling. Things that only Mal was capable of.

 

As ridiculous as it sounded, in that moment, Evie truly felt like the **fairest hottest of them all.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaaa! 
> 
> It's short, but it's full of love. I felt like writing soft malvie and here's the result haha
> 
> This is also an early birthday gift for my friend Maria aka @littlemisssunny on Tumblr ily girl <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I hope to hear from you soon :) x


End file.
